mainstream_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity
Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity is a racing game for the Wii and PlayStation2, released in 2008. It is the sequel to Sonic Riders and was followed by Sonic Free Riders. Plot Jet the Hawk, Wave the Swallow, and Storm the Albatross enter Gigan Rocks and, Indiana Jones style, take a stone called an Ark of the Cosmos. Four shooting stars fall and after this, and as traps activate, Jet activates his Ark and discovers it has the ability to create zero gravity. The Babylon Rogues escape the ruins. Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles are on their way to Megalo Station when they hear on the radio that the SCR-GP, robots of a company called MeteoTech have gone berserk. Sonic has a second Ark with him. The robots attack them, and while falling, Sonic discovers the zero gravity power of the Ark. Wave tells Jet that the Arks of the Cosmos are engine units for the Babylon Garden, and that one is the master unit while the other five attract each other and serve under it. They decide to collect all five of them. Storm shows them a report of an SCR-GP robot that took the third Ark. They attack it, and Jet sends it falling through the roof of the greenhouse to its death. Amy finds the stone before Jet can, however, and is attacked by robots as a result until she runs into Sonic. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy decide that the key to solving the mystery is MeteoTech. As they encounter robots in MeteoTech, Jet, Wave, and Storm fight them off. Jet is obsessed with beating Sonic, as his rivalry with him has gotten somewhat fierce again. Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles race against Jet and Wave while Amy races against Storm, who demands that she give over her Ark. Meanwhile, Dr. Eggman unsuccessfully tries to get into MeteoTech’s mother computer. When Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, and Wave enter, Eggman reveals himself to be the owner of MeteoTech. However, he has nothing to do with the robots’ rampage. He says that the robots are following a leader, SCR-HD, and that the robots are controlled by the mother computer, which is controlled by the master Ark unit, but lately Eggman has been unable to control them. SCR-HD also contains the fourth Ark. Eventually they realize that Amy and Storm are gone. Amy throws her Ark at Storm, hitting him in the face. Then SCR-HD attacks, but before Amy and Storm can fight him, he explodes and falls to the ground. Storm takes his Ark, mentioning finding one at Gigan Rocks, and leaves with both Arks before Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles arrive. Amy mentions Gigan Rocks to them, which Knuckles knows all about, and they decide to go to Gigan Rocks and get a star shard that can grant wishes. Storm arrives at Jet’s ship and gives him the two Arks, bringing their total up to three. Wave reads a passage in the ancient text about a “lightless black” that threatened to consume everything, forcing the Babylonians to sever the Arks from the vessel. Eggman steals Amy and SCR-HD’s Arks from Jet and flies away in his Eggmobile, and the Babylon Rogues chase him. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy arrive at Gigan Rocks to find that no “star shard”, but Knuckles reads an ancient inscription on the wall about “divine wings”, which they realize is the Babylon Garden, powered by the Arks, which are the “star shards”, and that one was here while another is at the “Great Scar”, which is a crater formed when the meteorite struck the ground, in a desert to the east, the direction in which they see Eggman and Jet heading, and so they decide to head to the Great Scar. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy reach Crimson Tower at the Great Scar to find Jet, Wave, and Storm, who say that Eggman is inside the tower and intends to use the stones’ power to take control of the robots. He was planning to get the robots rampaging, and built MeteoTech for this purpose. Sonic and Jet race to Crimson Tower with the others, and knock Eggman down. Sonic and Jet each take one of his Arks, and he falls backward onto a console, sending the master unit Ark flying, which Wave catches. The resonance from the Arks calls Babylon Garden down. Sonic gives his two Arks to Jet, as he doesn’t need them. Tails wonders something about the Arks, and seems to realize something. At that point, SCR-HD enters, takes the Arks while knocking Wave to the ground, and flies toward Babylon Garden. As he tries to help Wave get back to her feet, Tails says that the Arks’ power of Zero Gravity is really a black hole, which can be formed by amplifying gravity with all five. SCR-HD creates the black hole at the center of Babylon Garden, transforming into Master Core: ABIS and threatening to engulf the entire world. Eggman retreats while Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Jet, Wave, and Storm engage ABIS in a death race at Babylon Garden. ABIS creates smaller black holes, but Sonic uses Gravity Dive to knock ABIS into them, obliterating him and destroying the black hole. As Babylon Garden orbits the earth, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Jet, Wave, and Storm take off on their Extreme Gears. Driving a car through a tunnel, Amy wonders what the Arks were, and Tails says that they were programmed to gather other units, and that the robots went berserk because they were connected to the network, activated when Eggman put the master unit into the mother computer. He theorizes that the Babylonians, who are clearly aliens, created the program, crashlanded on the planet in the ancient past, disconnected their engine unit, the Arks, and left them in orbit, hoping that it would fall back to the surface one day, which it did. Every time they saw a shooting star, they wished to get back to their home planet, and this could have been where the wishes on shooting stars originated from. Then, Jet appears on his Gear and challenges Sonic to a rematch. Sonic hops onto his Gear and races with him. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Jet the Hawk *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Dr. Eggman *SCR-HD Playable in races outside of Story Mode: *Cream the Rabbit *Rouge the Bat *Shadow the Hedgehog *Blaze the Cat *Silver the Hedgehog Stages Heroes *Megalo Station (Sonic) *Botanical Kingdom (Tails) *MeteorTech Premises (Knuckles) *Aquatic Capital (Tails) *Gigan Rocks (Knuckles) *Crimson Crater (Sonic) Babylon *Nightside Rush (Storm) *Snowy Kingdom (Wave) *MeteorTech Sparkworks (Amy) *Tempest Waterway (Storm) *Security Corridor (Jet) *Mobius Strip (Sonic) Extra *Astral Babylon *'80s Boulevard *'90s Boulevard Differences in style from Sonic Riders *The player can't charge the jump *The player can use Gravity Control and Gravity Dive *The player must use Gravity Control to turn hard corners, instead of a sliding turn *Trick zones are done by jumping off the ramp closer to the edge, rather than by performing the tricks by pressing buttons in midair. This also determines the landing rank (A, B, S, etc.). *By collecting rings, the player can use Gear Change to upgrade and transform their Gear. *To use the Speed character's Grind, the Flying characters' flying through rings, or the Power characters' smashing obstacles, the player must perform two Gear Changes by collecting rings, while in the previous game the characters always have this ability. *Blaze and Silver are unlockable characters to play in Normal Race *The Story Mode races are considerably easier, and some involve finishing within a time limit instead of winning first place. *In the Babylon Story, the player controls Storm twice and Wave once, while it was the other way around in Sonic Riders. This is because one of the races has the player control Amy, despite her being on Sonic's team. *The boss stage is finished when the boss is destroyed. (After defeating Babylon Guardian, the race doesn't end until the player crosses the finish line) Trivia *This is one of two games where all of the female characters playable in at least one Sonic game (Amy, Cream, Rouge, Wave, and Blaze) are playable, other being Sonic Free Riders. *This is the only Sonic Riders game where there is no Grand Prix in the story mode. It is also the only one where Wave does not say anything mean to Tails. Category:Games Category:Racing games